


Stalled

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're never really done.</p><p>This was originally going to be for the <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>kink_bingo</b> square 'confined/caged', but I ran out of energy and then the inspiration left. I like what I have, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalled

Stoneybrook High School is big enough that Mary Anne doesn't see Logan for the whole of freshman year, except at sports events she only goes to because of her boyfriend. Pete asked her out in the first week, she said yes, and he's pretty great. Claudia's still seeing Alan, and they go on some double dates sometimes; Alan's growing out of his immature phase, which makes him bearable, so the dates are quite fun.

Mary Anne and Pete break up in the summer, over stupid little things that don't really matter. She's upset for a while, and he's in her Spanish class that fall, but it's okay really. Logan's in her English class, and he smiles at her when she sits down for it. It's just a greeting smile, but he's still gorgeous, and it's nice that they can be friendly.

Sophomore year comes and goes. Kristy organises a sports program for underprivileged kids, and talks some people into expanding it into a full youth center. Mary Anne volunteers there four afternoons a week, and in junior year, Logan starts volunteering too.

Mary Anne's closing the center up one night, a Wednesday in March, arms laden down with art supplies. She has to get them back to Claudia, but there are too many and she drops three tubes of paint. Bending to pick them up, she sighs as everything else cascades to the floor. That's when she realises she needs to go back for the key.

"You okay?" comes a voice to her left. She looks up, startled, to see Logan coming over, crouching down and starting to pick things up.

"Yeah, I — I didn't know anyone else was here," she says, grabbing a stack of construction paper. "I have to get these to the car and lock up."

"I'll help." He smiles at her, and she feels it again, a nagging feeling that there's unfinished business between them. Something still there, lurking in the background. She hopes she's not blushing.

"Thanks." They gather the paint up

 

 

 

\--------------------------  
That's all I have, but I had plans! Sort of! This would have been the start of them being properly friends again, and a few weeks later, while they're still sort of navigating the whole thing, they end up having sex in the back of his car. Mary Anne realises that she really liked the feeling of being confined by the car, unable to move properly, because it's only so big. They talk about things, and date for about a year, and break up again because Logan is _still_ jealous and controlling and it still bugs her. He's trying to change, but deep down he really doesn't think he has to.

They go to different colleges in different states, and don't really keep in touch. Mary Anne has a good college experience, and while there falls for a girl in one of her classes. Her friends are pretty supportive as she figures herself out, and she and this girl are together for a long time. They break up eventually, amicably, because they fell out of love. She's single for a while, living back in Connecticut, having a nice quiet life.

One day she goes to New York to visit Stacey, and they have dinner in a swanky hotel restaurant. Stace has to go deal with something in the office half way through the dinner, and Mary Anne stays to finish her meal and wait for Stacey to get back. Suddenly, she spots another diner a few tables away, and he looks familiar. He laughs, and she realises it's Logan. He looks older, and not just physically. She's too shy to go over, but he sees her, and when he's finished his dinner he goes over to talk to her. The woman he was having dinner with leaves.

Mary Anne asks how he's been, and who he was having dinner with, out of politeness. Logan says he's been doing a lot of growing up since high school, and that was his ex-wife. They got divorced last year, and were having dinner to celebrate the final paperwork coming through. "We had a rough marriage, but we're getting on now we're divorced. It's like we're both so relieved it's made us civil."

They have some more polite conversation, all the while an underlying tension simmering. They end up having sex in the bathrooms, and locked in a stall, unable to make much noise or move around, Mary Anne has one of the best orgasms of her life.

They exchange phone numbers, Logan leaves, Stacey comes back, and she and Mary Anne talk about Logan and everything. Including the fact that Mary Anne feels a conflict between how sexy she finds being confined by the space she has sex in with her self-image being of someone who doesn't fuck in bathroom stalls or the back seats of cars.

Mary Anne and Logan get back together. Logan's marriage largely ended because of his controlling tendencies, which he has finally realised he actually does need to work on. They have couples' therapy sometimes, and it helps. They have some rocky patches, like when Mary Anne forces him to see a therapist by himself and he resents it, even though he does get some benefit out of it. They're not perfect together. They'd probably break up again eventually. But it'll never really be done, with them, so for a while, they stay together and try to make it work.


End file.
